A security monitoring system, such as those installed in a home or other type of premise, typically raise or provide for an alarm if a sensor associated with the system is tripped and the system is armed. The security system may then attempt to notify one or more users of the security system to verify if the alarm was false or true. Once raised, a false alarm can waste the time of users, and waste the resources of authorities. Accordingly, there is an ever present need to improve methods for determining an alarm or an event by a security monitoring system to, for example, lessen the risk of raising a false alarm or falsely raising an alert level towards an alarm. There is also an ever present need to improve methods for notifying a user or another entity to the occurrence of an alarm or another event so that, for example, the user or the other entity is able to respond to the alarm or the other event more efficiently. There is also an ever present need to improve methods for responding to an alarm or another event so that, for example, the information provided in connection with an alarm or the other event can be used to improve the operation of the security monitoring system. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.